It's Time
by Atheniandream
Summary: About embracing the times when things change, and when you want them to stay like that forever


Title: It's time  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Romance, other stuff  
Pairings: Sam/Jack Janet/Daniel Cassie/other Jonas/other HEHEHE  
Spoilers: After seeing 'hand potential' in METAMORPHOSIS   
Season: Six, maybe later, not sure  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: About embracing the times when things change, and when you want them to stay like that  
Author's notes: After seeing 'hand potential' in METAMORPHOSIS,  
I just had to speculate, criticise if you will....Not really reality wise,   
Maybe though.........up to you!!!  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
====================================================  
  
It's Time  
  
About embracing the times when things change, and when you want them to stay that way forever.  
============================================================  
  
One look, one sigh.  
She'd never been here before, with anything.  
  
Solidly grounded and seeking opportunities that weren't her usual ones.  
She pulled down her skirt, which had already begun its hasty retreat up to her armpits and   
over her head.  
  
Maybe not a skirt. Too long and 'skirt like'  
People used to say that she was a professor of theoretical Astrophysics.  
Yea, whatever....  
  
Reaching over her bed for the "Easy way out" metaphorically, she wriggled again.  
Arms up, head down.  
Much better.  
  
He'd already begun folding 'things'  
She realised indefinitely that he was spending way too much time with her.  
But she didn't mind.  
Seldom in her life had she ever been familiar.  
She'd always had to change something.  
Realise something.  
Prove something.  
Instead of looking inside-what really mattered-and choosing with her heart.  
Leaving those Facts to drown in her heart.  
One day they would be scattered to the wind, left unnoticed and replaceable, as the real truth.  
Ready..  
"Are you ready?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, happy now?"  
"Well, we have about ten minutes to get there, you're the brainy one, you do the math."  
  
Tonight, her wish would come true.  
The Heart could win.  
Just once.  
  
"How do I look?" A wide-eyed woman is probably the most impressionable thing a man can come   
up against.  
Even when she's standing like that.  
His gazed lingered, a little more than it could. A lot less than it wanted too.  
"Do even need me to answer that?"  
"Wow, that good huh?" She rolled she eyes knowingly, lightly wrapping her fingers around her   
coat, another around his arm.  
She knew that was what he was going to say.  
She wasn't blind, modest maybe.  
  
"So, can we go now?"  
"Yes Colonel, we can go now."  
"You can't call me that. Not for a whole hour."  
"Okay, Colonel."  
"Uh!"  
"Jack,"   
Smiling at her eased self, he lightly place a hand on her neck, kissing her forehead, never   
for a second pretending not to notice her leaning a little more towards him.  
After all, it was gonna be his one day.  
All of her was.  
"Let's go."  
"You gonna be okay with this?"  
"Uh-huh." He looked at her frowning in the mirror. "Well as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
=======================================  
  
The Garden had filled itself with too thinker sea of people to pick out faces.   
Majors.  
Generals.  
Captains.  
Lieutenants.  
The same as them, almost.  
  
Even if they were a little different. A little torn, rough and rounded on the edges of sanity,   
and such like.  
They were still them.  
And not unlike one another.  
  
Parting slightly, they divided seeing the faces turn around.  
Seeing her face screw up in emotional discomfort, he hesitated, then took he lead.  
"Uh-huh." Taking her hand. "You're NOT gettin' outa this one." His tentative tone eased her.   
He'd never seen her so worried, so anxious and shy.  
He loved it. One some unconscious level, somewhere deep where she'd thrown it the first time   
they'd met.  
It was beginning to resurface.  
Just a little   
Just enough.  
So he lightly kissed her. Properly, encouragingly.   
She kissed him back, just softer and with a hint of emotional virginity at there situation.  
They were undoubtedly special.  
Either that or screwed...  
"I don't think I can do this, Jack."  
"YES, you can, Sam. Like pulling' off a Band-Aid. Pretend that don't' know them. 'You're my   
date."  
"I DO know them."  
"Carter." he warned, not needing much else.  
The cavalry were already approaching.  
Fast and without haste.  
  
Here they come.  
The Troupe, the Cavalry,   
Four men, and a little lady.  
And Of course, Daniel and Janet. Not too far behind.  
  
"Hey T! Jonas, General, Doc! Great party." Sam continued to ignore the gaze of her friends,   
who still hadn't said anything.  
Although she could tell without a doubt that Jonas was smiling.  
Along with everyone else of course...  
So she smiled back, almost.  
Daring not to make herself heard.  
  
Suddenly feeling the need for humour or some kind of ice-breaking emotion.  
"Oh, by the way. I forgot to mention. This is Samantha Carter, my girlfriend."  
His humorous smile exceed even her own, as their friends laughed.   
"It's about time Jack. I as beginning to think you'd gone blind!" And Hammond was more than   
happy to comment.  
Not that jack was paying attention.  
A polite kiss, and there it was.  
Definitely and icebreaker.  
"So?"  
The couple glared at Cassie, who out of the group was always the first to speak.  
"What?" She asked, looking at her in the most 'angry teacher' way, possible.  
"Well Sam Are you.....? Ya know?"  
"No!" They both shouted in panic. Unaware of their major over reaction. And together, might I   
add.  
"You're not are you?" he turned to Sam who'd gone into temporal shock.  
"What?" NO! Of course not sweety." She replied in a very over-exaggerated 'wifey' tone.  
"Okay, I'm gonna grab a beer, you want anything?" his tone was almost overwhelming.   
She 'd changed a man; she thought could never be changed.  
"No, No. I'm fine. See you guys later."  
Looking at Daniel unwillingly detach himself from Janet, made Sam create the notion, that she   
wasn't the only one who'd changed a man.   
  
And then there were three.  
Huddling closer, like hens at a mother's meeting.  
"So, are you?" Janet whispered.  
Looking inconspicuous, she popped her head up, calm and collective, not at all worried.  
Never again.  
"Yea, but don't tell him that, I want that job."  
Her smile was pure evil..and love..  
  
Three equal smiles formed.  
One for Hope.  
One for getting what you want.  
And one more, just to remember, that despite the goa'ould, despite regulations and laws,   
sometimes love does breach those walls, it does rear its ugly head, and you take it.  
Rules are made to bend.  
And love is created to share.  
And sometimes, even when it's awkward, or not necessarily the 'right' way.  
  
It's time.  
  
It's always time, when you feel it.  
You *know* it's time.  
  
"Don't you think that Jonas looks mighty fine today?-"  
"CASSIE!!"  
"Oh, what? So I have two mother's now?"  
  
The answer to this, that and everything, is yes.  
  
Always yes.  
Or in Jack and *now* Sam's case.  
Yes sure ya betcha.  
=================================================================  
  
Please feed me, so tired and I just had to write this Atheniandream@aol.com  
  
HEHEHEHE  
  
Athena 


End file.
